The present invention relates to drinking vessels and, more particularly, to drinking vessels adapted to generate special effects in response to predetermined conditions.
In the past, various drinking vessels have been developed for generating special effects in response to certain conditions of the drinking vessels for enhancing amusement for their users. For instance, International Publication No. WO 94/17691 discloses a cup adapted to generate sounds when the cup is filled with water and/or when the cup is emptied of same, while U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,548 discloses a glass adapted to display an image in response to the level of liquid therein. Although the cup and glass are responsive to liquid conditions, they are not adapted to generate special effects in response to their motion (e.g., lifting from or placement on a supporting surface).
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,765,465, 5,536,196 and 5,785,407 relate to drinking vessels having generating mechanisms for generating sounds or lights in response to placement or lifting of the drinking vessels on or from a supporting surface. While these drinking vessels generate special effects when placed on or lifted from a supporting surface, they are not responsive to the presence or absence of liquid therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,735 discloses a vessel equipped with a sensor and light sources, such as light bulbs, which are mounted in a cavity of the vessel for activation in response to actuation of the sensor. It is believed that no provision is made in the vessel for controlling activation of the light sources in response to the presence or absence of liquid in the vessel.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages and shortcomings of the prior art discussed above by providing a new and improved drinking vessel adapted to generate special effects in response to predetermined conditions. More particularly, the drinking vessel includes a container sized and shaped so as to hold liquid therein and a generating mechanism for generating electrically generated special effects so as to enhance amusement for a user. A first switch is mounted on the container so as to be operable between a first state, in which the first switch is in an electrically closed state, and a second state, in which the first switch is in an electrically open state. The first switch is in the first state when liquid is present in the container and in the second state when liquid is not present in the container. A second switch is also mounted on the container so as to be operable between a third state, in which the second switch is in an electrically closed state, and a fourth state, in which the second switch is in an electrically open state. The second switch is in the third state in response to a predetermined physical activity undertaken by the user in relation to the container. The first switch and the second switch are electrically connected to the generating mechanism such that the generating mechanism is activated to generate the special effects only when liquid is present in the container and when the predetermined physical activity is undertaken by the user.
In accordance with one feature of the present invention, the container is provided with an inner wall and an outer wall forming an annular chamber or space therebetween. The generating mechanism has a plurality of light mechanisms mounted in the chamber.
Another feature of the present invention involves providing the generating mechanism with a rotor mounted in the chamber. The rotor is connected to a motor so as to be rotated in response to the activation of the first and second switches.
In accordance with yet another feature of the present invention, the body includes a cup portion and a base portion. The base portion is adapted for housing electrical components therein and is removably attached to the cup portion. In this manner, when the cup portion needs to be washed, the base portion can be detached from the cup portion so as to prevent the electrical components from coming in contact with cleaning or washing liquid (e.g., water).